


Ethan's Will

by AliceDarkRose



Series: Frye's Legacy [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 00:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceDarkRose/pseuds/AliceDarkRose
Summary: Ethan is dead and it´s time to  read his will and see wich are his final words.





	1. Last words

January 29, 1868, Crawley, England.  
The lawyer arrives at the Frye's house just in time, it had been 5 days since Mr. Frye's death and it was time to open and read his will. Luckily, only his children were listed, Mr. Westhouse and a Mr. Mir as beneficiaries. Except for the last one, the others had been summoned in that house to proceed with the distribution of the properties.  
After the courtesy greetings, the lawyer sat at the table in the main room and began to pick up several papers from his briefcase. Meanwhile, George Westhouse sat at his right with his hands crossed on the table, this was the last thing that confirmed the death of his friend and mentor and that left him in charge of the young Frye twins.  
George watched the twins sit next to each other at the other end of the table, their hands discreetly intertwined in a subtle display of affection. Since the morning Ethan had left them for good, George had preferred to leave the brothers alone. His father had wanted to stay away from them during the weeks when his health deteriorated, he had banned them from entering their rooms and they had only seen each other when Ethan was strong enough to pretend that everything was allright. George had followed his example, letting them deal with the situation on their own, partly because he didn't know how to talk about it with Evie and Jacob, and partly because he wasn't brave enoght. As his father would say, it was a complicated situation.  
On the other side, the young siblings remained silent lost in their thoughts. When their father left them they were together, sitting, facing each other in the kitchen and during the following hours and the funeral they had remained mutually supportive, but the duel had begun to sink and each one faced it as best as they could. Those differences that will separate them almost completely, had only begun to form.

"I, Ethan Frye, hereby declare my wish that after my death my property will be divided in the manner detailed below and that my last wills be fulfilled."

The lawyer began to read in a calm voice breaking the sad silence that had taken over the room.

"It is my wish that the two factories located in Cardiff and Newport, as well as the Pembroke coast house and what remains of my wife, Cecily Frye's inheritance, be divided equally between our children, Evie and Jacob Frye, and that they can dispose of it at their whish from the moment they turn 21. It is my wish that the same thing happen with the inn of Princess Street, the two warehouses of Station Street and the family house of Crawley.  
If my death occurred before the effective majority of my children, the properties must be administered as they have been administered in my previous absences and the benefits deposited in the usual account that guarantees the support of my children. "

The lawyer looked up from the document to speak directly to the twins who were staring at the table.  
\- This means that until you turn 21, that is next November, the administrators of these properties will continue to do their work as if your father were still in charge. After that you can keep things as they are or do whatever you like with those properties, although I know that your father would like you to keep them to ensure your position and sustenance. After that clarification he continued reading, detailing the characteristics and situation of each of the aforementioned properties.

"Last wills: It is my wish that after my death and if it has not been made in life, the following belongings will be given to my loved ones."

At that moment George got up and placed on the table a bag from which he extracted several objects.

"I give to my daughter Evie Frye, her mother's diaries and the rest of her belongings I keep in the attic. They are scarce and don't make justice to your mother but it is all that remains of her. Through her words, you will surely find all the wisdom you may need and perhaps the capacity to understand so many things that were left unexplained. "

The lawyer handed the first volume wrapped in leather to the young Assasin.

"To my son Jacob Frye, I leave my collection of weapons with their corresponding manuals and codices. I also give you the only family relic of the Frye: This ring belonged to my grandmother, my father gave it to my mother to ask for her hand and I did the same with your mother. Now it's your turn, someday you'll find a woman with whom to form a family and continue the legacy of the Frye, then you must give her this ring to confirm your engagement, as all the Frye's men have done before. "

This time, the lawyer handed to the younger Frye a small velvet box containing a white gold ring with diamonds set in an elaborate pattern and a large natural emerald in the center.

"George Westhouse I leave you my office of the council with all the possessions inside, in the drawer of my desk are the letters to deliver to the council and to ensure your position and rank after my departure. Ialso give you the guardianship of my children until their majority and the direction of their training until they complete it successfully. "

Finally, the lawyer removed four envelopes from his wallet.

"Finally it is my desire to deliver these letters writed by my own hand to my daughter Evie, my son Jacob, my pupil Jayadeep and my friend George. In them you will find my last words of farewell, the last thing I would have told you if I had the courage to do it in person. I leave it to your will when to read it or even read it or not.  
And don't forget to leave a bag of mint candy and a bottle of Scotch next to my stone in the family vault or I'll come back to torment you for all eternity.  
Farewell."

After reading that last the lawyer proceeded to accredit the signature of Mr. Frye and the relevant witnesses that gave validity to the testament.  
After clarifying the few doubts that the young people dared to ask and agree with Mr. Westhouse that he would be the one in charge of locating such Jayadeep Mir to deliver the letter, the lawyer left the house with a sigh of relief. The Frye were at least a peculiar family.


	2. To Jacob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last words from Ethan to Jacob

London, December 1868:  
It’s been nearly a year since Ethan had passed, and some months since Starrick had died under Jacob and Evie blades. So many things had changed, Evie and Henry were about getting married the next February and they plan to move to India as soon as possible. And Jacob… well Jacob still was thinking about everything that had happened the last months: London was under his Rook’s control, Starrick and all his Templars were dead and buried, Pearl and Roth too. Jacob had made too many mistakes, and his sister had had to resolve them every fucking time.  
It was time to face the true feelings that led him to behave that way, and the first thing that he had to do was open that damn letter from his father.  
Jacob took a deep breath and opened the envelope to see what his had to say:

>   
> Dear son:  
> I write this as a farewell, when you read it I will not be there, not in person.  
> I don’t know what to say, even though there are many things I should have said and I never said, things you should hear but never heard.  
> I haven’t been a good father, I know. I have tried but I have not been able, I would say that you will discover it when you see yourself in my situation, but I hope you never have to see yourself in my situation.  
> I know that nothing I would say will change the past, but if it can make you at least understand it, I would be satisfied.  
> Your mother and I were ... a team, a couple that fit perfectly, someday you'll meet someone like that and you could imagine what it's like to lose someone like her. I really hope you never experience it.  
> When she left ... everything stopped making sense, I don’t know how to explain it, the light simply left the world. Any other father would have found the light again in your sister and you, but I couldn’t, not at first. I needed to go, for your own safety.  
> Time heals everything and at the end my mind could think again of you without remember everything that happened that night, but it was too late, I'm afraid.  
> When I came back I tried to be the father that I should have been from, I didn’t do it out of compulsion or remorse as your grandmother and so many others thought, I did it because I had finally become a father and couldn’t do any other thing. To many people it seemed selfish to come and claim you after 6 years, but better late than never and your place was by my side and my place was by yours.  
> I know that when you think about that time, you remember getting up at dawn every day, the exhausting training and that horrible vegetable soup that only God knows when I learned to cook. I, for my part, also remember a wooden boat with which you used to play in the bathtub (it will still be somewhere in the attic), a box of chocolates that always had less than what it should had and the stories. I remember when you two slept in the same room and you couldn’t sleep without a story, although most of the nights you did not go past the "Once upon a time"; or when there was a storm and I had to walk with you in my arms all over the house until you were convinced that there were no monsters in the garden; or that time it snowed so much that I only could see your cap leaving a trail where you were going.  
> I also remember how much you have always tried to be what I want and even to be like me, at least until everything went wrong. I remember there was a time when the first thing I saw when I got up was you, in the courtyard, fighting against a dummy over and over again; You were too focused to see me at the window or see my expression of pride, but I was very proud of you, even though I never told you.  
> And I'm still. It won’t be me who denies that you still have things to learn, but even if you do not believe it, I know that sooner or later you will learn them, you have everything you need to do it. Maybe planning, philosophy or politics are not your strong point, and the idea of sit down and study makes you want to shoot yourself and the thing that you are incapable of respect any authority figure that is not yourself, but you have the courage to change the world for the better, and that is ultimately what the Assassins have always tried to do, to improve things for those who cannot do it.  
> You will make many mistakes and I would like to be there to try to avoid them, to avoid that their consequences end up killing who you really are, but I cannot be there forever, I have to leave you alone, alone against the world, against the Council, against life itself. I can only tell you not to give up and do not stop trying, if you think it's the best, go ahead.  
> Now you will think why I have never told you anything of this in life, I have no excuse, I'm sorry, if I had been a better father I would have told you how much I love you and how proud I am of who you are and who you will become, because I know it, you will do great things and complete what I couldn’t complete, you will go to London and you will liberate the city once for all. And wherever we were your mother and I will be proud of you.
> 
> Your father, Ethan Frye.  
> I love you, son.   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be, at least, two more chapters with the letters for Evie and Jacob. And maybe for George and Henry too.  
> I hope you like it.


End file.
